Fatal Frame V: The Wandering
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Professor Takao Oonishi has spent the last 2 years researching the idea of 'past lives'. During an experiment Takao meets a young woman who shares the memories of her late brother and is soon thrown into the world of 'the endless wandering'


_**Authors Note:**_ Always wanted to do a Fatal Frame fic…and so here it is! All O.C's and everything is going to be written as if your playing a game, or least I'll try. This is just an **introduction** of the main chars! More on the way!

**Intro**  
><em>I remember the fire, that hot burning brightness that caused me to…it uh- It... I'm sorry I-I...I tried to scream, to shout for help but my mouth was dry, it was so dry that it would hurt whenever I…<br>_  
>In a classroom filled with young bright minds ready to adsorb fresh knowledge, they were all suddenly taken aback by what they saw before them. A student under hypnosis was reliving a past life. Her whole body trembled as she tried to go deeper into her past and yet, when reliving the moment of her death, the student had passed out.<p>

"Yuki, get the nurse please" That calm and authoritative voice registered like a threat. It was hard to believe that it came out of the mouth of Professor Takao Oonishi, a half Japanese French woman whose looks could fool even the smartest man.

As the school's nurse came to watch over the student, Professor Oonishi dismissed her class; the action truly lives up to her nickname of 'ice queen'. The students talk about her poor people skills and her cold stares, in fact even some of the school's staff looks down on her. And she knew, she's heard all the nicknames that are whispered along the lips of the students and she even knows that her co-works are sometimes disturbed by her fields of study.

Professor Takao Oonishi, born on a very warm fall morning, grew in a normal home with a mother, father, 2 bothers and one very sick grandmother. At a young age she shown signs of being very gifted and soon became top student in all her classes. After high school this star scholar grew a deep passion for Anthropology and has since been a leading expert even given her age of only 26. But it does not end there. The professor has spent the last 2 and a half years trying to proving that all people have lived passed lives and enclose it all deep within their minds. Of course there are those that look down on her research and even mock her but with the use of hypnosis, she has been making some noise within the science community.  
>All that and still the students call her 'ice queen'.<p>

Alone in the lunch room the 'ice queen' pulls out a spoon from her bag and munches away on her Haagen-Dazs Sticky toffee ice cream. The one she's been saving up in the back of the staff room freezer. Has a slight smirk grew on her face, the room soon filled with the sound of some annoying rock music.  
>"Professor Moto…can you please turn that down?" Her dark brown eyes felt like shape needles.<p>

"What?"  
>The older man removed the earphones planted on the side of his head. And yet with only the stare of the school's 'ice queen' did he noticed that, maybe, his music was too loud. "Sorry about that" He said but not really meaning it.<p>

"Honestly Professor Moto, you're in your mid 30's, at the prime of your life and yet here you are listening to noise that a 16 year old would call music" She mange to say all that with one breath. And after that she took a big spoon full of her meal, after all she felt that she deserved it.

"Music is the key to the female heart, don't you think so?"  
>The school's philosophy teacher offered a wink to go with his words.<p>

"I really hope that wasn't you trying to ask me out" A break from her words with another big spoon full, "No wonder you're still single" She added.

The man let out a laugh before sitting across from his co-worker. "Life as a single man couldn't be better, no worries, no commitment, what else can I ask for?"

Miss Takao Oonishi and Professor Eiri Moto both ate their little snacks before it was time to head back to their classrooms.  
><span><strong>***<strong>  
>The mirror that stood proudly tall over the sink was completely fogged up by the warmth of Takao Oonishi's bath. Her long, dark raven hair stuck to her face like the toffee ice cream she so loved. Her pale doll like skin appeared utterly pasty due to her pink lips standing out as always. Wrapped around her thin neck line was the cross her father gave to her when she was a little girl. A sliver cross that, like the stars in the night sky, would solicit a wish to anyone who saw it.<p>

Stepping out of her bathroom she tip toed her away into the main hallway, up the stairs and then into her room. Drying off rather quickly she slipped into some over sized white shirt and was ready for bed. In her modest 2 story house she laid in bed with a warm cover over her.

School was out for the coming winter holidays and even if there was yet to be any snow she was excited to continue her research of past lives. Resting in comfort she closed her eyes ready to sleep. And it was that this moment that a single thought entered her great mind.  
><em><br>I can't believe Rei Kurosawa sold this house._


End file.
